For I Know Not Any Greater Blessing
by Gym Class Hero
Summary: AU: It's work experience week at Noel's school. Noel gets to work, uh, "under" Mr Barratt. Quick fic. Warning: Slash, Kink. Dark.


The entire class watched silently as old Mrs Graham shuffled her way to the door of the classroom. She had an errand to run, and "I'll be back in five minutes, keep working" usually equated to "I won't be back for an hour, do whatever the fuck you want." Thick envelopes had been passed out containing information on the Sixth Years' work experience week and everyone had excitedly torn them open to see what fate held for them during the next seven days.

"I got that shop down the road, should be good."

"How is that good? You're working at a fucking _Lidl_ for a week."

"That bird works there, you know, with the huge tits."

"Oh yeah, Amanda or something. Nice one!"

"'Ere Noel, maybe this week you can come and see this girl that works at Lidl, she's well fit. That is if you're not busy with Mr Barratt's cock up your arse."

Noel sighed, turning to the two boys in the row behind him.

"Fuck off, yeah? He's not a paedo."

Due to a number of the classrooms being renovated, the school had been cutting corners in other areas. Noel had been shoved to the other end of the school to work with Mr Julian Barratt for the week as a teacher's apprentice. He didn't even see much of a connection, Mr Barratt worked in high school teaching and Noel wanted to teach primary school. _Cheap twats,_ he'd thought.

Mr Barratt was somewhat of an enigma. He never talked much, not even to other teachers. At lunch he would pack his notes neatly back into his briefcase, take out the brown paper bag and walk off to eat lunch in his car, alone. He was brought into the school four years ago to teach History. Rumours spread that he used to work in Canada, where he had reportedly had sex with a number of students. Nothing was ever proven, but that didn't stop the whispers.

"Yeah Noel he's gonna bum you like he did those other boys."

"That's a rumour," Noel retorted, "Can we change the subject?"

Noel shifted uncomfortably, pulling off his blazer and laying it across his lap to hide the beginning of an erection that would last the rest of the lesson.

*

"Mr Barrat?"

"Come in. Sorry about the mess."

Noel scuffled into the room. It was on the other side of the school, in a small, secluded building. The few other classrooms in the area were being redone, so there were seldom people around, save for workmen. Mr Barratt had requested his classroom be renovated last. Papers and ancients texts lay strewn around the cramped area, the heftiest piles pooling around the strange, tweed-clad figure at the back of the room. Noel continued his way over to the man, dodging teetering piles of books and avoiding placing his hand on pieces of chewing gem that had gathered on the sides of the desks. Mr Barratt watched intently as Noel approached.

"I'm Noel, I'm here for-" he started, only to be cut off by Mr Barrat.

"Work experience, I'm aware. Take a seat." Mr Barratt spoke in a gruff, abrupt voice.

The old chair creaked painfully as Noel sat down. Minutes passed in silence between the two, the only sound was the steady ticking of an old clock mounted on the wall to his left. To his right, daylight streamed in from large windows, illuminating the dust that floated and spiralled around the room.

_Tick, tick, tick_.

Mr Barratt stood up and Noel's eyes swiveled to meet him. He was almost double the size of Noel, with a thick chest and large arms. A dark brown, prickly stubble covered the man's strong chin. Mr Barratt exuded a manly scent that assailed Noel's nose, the musk of a hard day's work mixed with strong, black coffee. Noel was the complete opposite of the man that stood before him. From a distance, in fact, it was difficult to distinguish Noel as a man at all. His arms were thin and his hands were petite. Noel had soft, milky skin that contrasted to the dark and aged teacher. Noel's hair was black today, full of volume and lustre. As Mr Barratt approached, Noel nervously fiddled with a lock of his princely mane, pulling it into his mouth with his tongue and looking towards the floor.

"I've seen you around." Mr Barratt spoke in a low tone, almost menacing.

"Oh?" Noel breathed, his voice quivering slightly.

"Yeah, I see a lot from up here. Hear things, too. I hear what they say about me." Mr Barratt placed a large hand on the warm window, his eyes squinting from the sunlight that bore down on the little room. He turned to Noel.

"I hear what they say about you, too."

Noel looked him, puzzled. He chewed a little harder on his hair, trying to figure out who would say anything about him. Thinking, he pulled his knees close together, keeping his feet curled firmly around the legs of the chair. Noel didn't have many friends. Acquaintances, yes, but not friends. He avoided talking to people if he could, they weren't like him. He was...

"A queer. 'Noel's a poof,' you know, those sort of things." Mr Barratt moved behind Noel.

"Are they true?"

"Fuck off," Noel felt himself redden, "I'm not a bender."

His voice trailed off. Noel swallowed hard as he felt Mr Barratt's breath, hot on the back of neck. His throat felt dry, and scratchy. A part of him wanted to run far away from this room, but something held him fast. Another moment's silence as Mr Barratt pulled back, disappearing from Noel's peripheral. He didn't know he if he should look back. That damned clock continued chattering in the silence, each click of the hands echoing through Noel's brain and stinging his ears.

_Tick, tick, tick_.

"Have you ever had sex, Noel?" Mr Barratt finally spoke up. Noel held his breath, his brain willing him to stay silent, but his mouth betrayed him.

"No." Fuck, he didn't want to tell Mr Barratt about this. Did he? His mind was spinning with different thoughts, all telling him different things. This was bad, this was good, his teacher was everything the students said, he was horrible and he was sexy. _Run, run. Stay._

Somewhere through his thought process, Noel had made himself hard. Mr Barratt returned to face Noel again, the same stony expression he wore as when he left.

"In ancient Greece, men like me would worship boys like you. They didn't see it like the world sees it today. It was beautiful. A sacred bond between two lovers."

He knelt in front of Noel and the boy could feel his heart start to race. Mr Barratt placed a rough hand underneath Noel's chin and looked into his eyes.

"_For I know not any greater blessing to a young man who is beginning in life than a virtuous lover, or to a lover than a beloved youth. For the principle, I say, neither kindred, nor honor, nor wealth, nor any motive is able to implant so well as love._"

Noel found himself melting into the older man's touch as his hand cupped his cheek. His other hand tugged gently at Noel's blazer, and Noel let it slip to the floor along with his shirt. Mr Barratt pressed his mouth against Noel's, and they could feel the heat of each other's breaths.

"Let me worship you." Mr Barratt breathed into Noel, relishing at the boy's submission, running his hands over the smooth, pure skin.

Noel gasped audibly as he felt Mr Barratt's hands encompass his cock and balls. It only took one of Mr Barratt's large hands to cover Noel's length, and the pupil watched as his teacher carefully lowered his head to meet it.

"Fuck." The feeling of the older man's wet tongue against his flesh was exhilirating for Noel, and he found himself instinctively arching upwards to fill his teacher's mouth. Mr Barratt responded by humming softly against Noel's cock, using his free hand to stroke the underside of the boy's thigh.

"I think, I..." Noel was breathless. He closed his eyes as tight as possible, his face scrunching up as he came. Mr Barratt groaned in approval, his mouth filling with Noel's warm seed. The first taste anyone had ever taken. A deep kiss followed, and Noel could taste himself on Mr Barratt as the teacher's tongue ran across his own.

"Good boy." Mr Barratt flashed a wolfish grin to his student, before standing up. His own erection pressed angrily against his trousers and Noel blushed, a mixture of arousal and fascination.

"Have you seen a man's penis?"

"Well yeah, I guess... I mean I've seen other boys in the showers..." Noel replied, slightly embarrassed.

Mr Barratt laughed, shaking his head. "I asked if you've ever seen a _man's_ penis."  
He drew closer to Noel, taking off his jacket.

"You can if you want."

Noel felt his hand involuntarily move out to unzip Mr Barratt. He pulled down them down carefully, and Mr Barratt smiled, kicking off his shoes and leaving his trousers on the floor. He seemed to tower over Noel in his shirt, tie and dress socks. Noel was on his knees now, his briefs and school trousers still around his ankles. He reached into Mr Barratt's boxers, his breath catching as his hands touched the hot flesh of the man's cock.

"You like that? Good boy," Mr Barratt closed his eyes, exhaling heavily. His underwear now lay on the floor, and he moved his thick cock closer to Noel's chest. He responded by taking it in both hands, pumping it before placing his pink lips over the head of the cock. It filled Noel's mouth easily, and Mr Barratt let out a gruff moan as Noel started sucking. Noel loved the feeling of his teacher's member, and his tongue snaked out to lap the tip of the impressive cock.

"Stop," Mr Barratt withdrew himself from Noel's eager mouth. The boy was confused.

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

_No!_

"Yes."

The wolf-smile returned to Mr Barratt's face. He moved behind Noel, pressing two fingers against Noel's back, guiding him into position. The boy now lay bent over Mr Barratt's desk, legs tight together. Mr Barratt placed his foot between Noel's legs and spread them with a swift movement. He now stood over Noel, hands moving over his soft skin, running down the crease of his ass.

Noel gasped as he felt Mr Barratt's solid cock press against the opening. He moved the cock up and down Noel's ass, pressing and teasing.

"You're such a good boy," Mr Barratt's voice sounded so full of want and desire.

As the older man pressed the head of his cock against the tight opening, Noel squirmed and trembled slightly. He licked his fingers, coating them heavily in spittle before rubbing them against Noel's hole.

"Don't worry," the voice behind him said, "I'll be careful."

As Mr Barratt entered, Noel whimpered, taking short, gasping breaths as Mr Barratt leans in and kisses Noel's shoulder, nipping at his neck and sucking kisses down the boy's back. He pushed in slowly, stopping only to check if the boy was in too much pain. Once Mr Barratt had settled comfortably inside the boy, he started to pump into Noel, slowly at first, building speed. Noel groaned and whimpered, tightening his ass around his teacher's cock. The older man threw his head back, amazed at how hot and tight and _amazing_ it felt inside the boy.

"Oh, Sir.. fuck!"

His thoughts and Noel's words ignited a fire inside Mr Barratt, who began to fuck more ferociously. His hand slammed the desk beside Noel, the other held a vice grip on the boy's hip. Mr Barratt's heavy, swollen balls slapped against Noel's thighs and he was panting heavily. He brushed his tongue along the roof of his mouth, still tasting the boy's come.

"Fuck, boy, ah-" the remainder of Mr Barratt's words were lost in a loud, roar-like cry as he sprayed thick jets of come into Noel, causing the boy to whimper in his high, almost-feminine voice. The older man buried his head into Noel's neck as his body jerked and shuddered, waves of pleasure washing over him.

Somewhere in the distance a bell rang, signalling the end of the school day. Mr Barratt cleaned himself and Noel up, then ran his fingers through the boy's hair as he kissed him.

"I'm looking forward to working with you again tomorrow," he smiled. Noel flushed red and nodded, grinning back.

_This week might not be so bad after all._


End file.
